A Wish is a Wish
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: This is what you get when I'm a big Kraken fan, seen the third movie, and make a wish regarding my favorite character. Now with something my pool, how can I go on with everyday life when everyone's out to get my beastie? Better than it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean. So sad for me...-cries-

This story might not makes much sense to people...of course, it's my writing! A piece of my over-active imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

I, 16 years old, lounged in my room, sulking and thinking about the movie I just saw, Pirates of the Carribean 3: At World's End. If you don't know me, that's good. Let's keep it like that, huh? Many people think I'm weird...it's my playful nature they think is immature. Bah! 

Staring at the ceiling wasn't doing much good. You see, I'm a big fan of the Kraken. Normally everyone, including the people in the theatre, loathes it so much they practically cheered to see it dead on the beach in that movie...But not me. I was as depressed and upset about it as Davy Jones. Even brought a sniffle or two...yeah, I'm that gullible...

I always fall for the 'bad' guys in a movie...not like the icky disgusting love, love of romance...but big fan love. To me, the Kraken was a winner of my heart...even though it's master didn't have one...

I heard a knock in my room. It's my demon mom...not literally, but you know.

"Stop being such a brat. It was just a movie, now get down here and eat dinner!" she demanded. She's the Davy Jones of the house...only worse...much worse...probably scare Jones himself. I sucked it up and went downstairs to the kitchen immediatly. Best not to piss her off.

"What's for dinner?" I muttered, taking my seat next to my 13 year old younger sister.

"Calamari." my 17 year old bigger brother Marcel said. I glared at him as all my siblings, involving 7 year old youngest brother, chuckled. Marcel really isn't bad, but he'll tease someone every once in a while. And today was one of those days...

"Very funny." I said. I knew he was probably joking. Everyone who knows me knows themselves that I don't eat anything outside my standards.

I only eat the three basic meat: chicken, pork, and beef...and any fish that's been de-boned (a horrible story my mom told me about when she accidently swallowed a fish bone...still makes me shudder.). It's also a few shellfish and crustaceans. But this does not include sharks, frogs, SQUID, octopuses and the like.

Marcel grinned, mouth full of the food. He swallowed and continued. "Nope...found the Kraken and we cooked it up just for you." he joked. The others laughed.

I was definitly turning red with anger, clenching my teeth and tightening up my grip on my fork. However, mom was on my side for once.

"Shut up and eat." she yelled from the tv room where she mostly eats her dinner. Okay...so it wasn't the kind of support you might think but hey, it'll do.

"Is this really calamari?" I asked her, risking a mouthful of the soup-like food. Spicy...too bad we're not allowed to drink during dinner (not even water...we have to wait until our meal was over). Yeah, she's that evil. But this time, she did little to comfort me.

"Yes." she answered, me knowing better than to think she'd joke. I paused, nearly gagging. My brothers and sisters were watching me. Luckily, I didn't swallow and spat out the repulsive stuff back into the bowl. I glanced at the soup, noticing a floating peice of tentacle with mini suckers still attached.

"This close to eating your Kraken." my little sister joined in the teasing. I didn't care about the rules. I quickly gargled a glass of water and spat it in the sink, trying to rid my mouth of every bit of squid contaminated food. I then growled and rushed to the backyard, careful not to make noise that might tip off my mom. Luckily, my siblings are teasers, not snichers...well, except my little brother but I knew Marcel and my sis would keep him quiet.

Standing at the edge of our pool, I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star go by. I thought of a wish. How my mom would be nicer? How about my littlest brother disappearing forever (he's our parent's favorite, which leaves us with unfavorable treatment, so he isn't exactly much loved among us older kids)?

How about erasing the foul thing I just did by tasting a piece of squid? Or...it's a long shot but...

"I wish the Kraken was alive and right here in our century." I whispered. A waste of a wish? Yeah...but it's not like wishing on a star actually makes that wish true.

I had my eyes closed, but I heard a small splash in our pool. Probably a leaf resting there, but when I looked it was much different...

"Oh...bloody hell..." I mumbled, amazed to see...

A giant squid in our pool! It was a- the Kraken! Though a lot smaller...probably the size of a small alligator...for now. It'll probably get bigger soon. I looked at the sky, then back to the house. No ones watching. I looked back at the Kraken, which was watching me with one huge eye.

Wait...how would I know this was the Kraken? It could've just been a squid someone...stupid left in our pool. Real squids got beaks. The Kraken had rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. Tilting my head, I circled the pool, trying to get a glimpse of it's mouth. At least it cooperated and displayed it's jaws.

Yup...it's a Kraken. And it's shooting itself, and it's razor sharp weapons (aka it's TEETH), right towards me!

* * *

Please review. I need to know that I'm not the only Kraken fan in the world... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean.

* * *

I immediatly started running backwards as fast as I could, almost stumbling in my hurry to move. The Kraken washed up out of the water and began waving it's tentacles. A small roar emerged from it's mouth. It was too far from the pool to drag itself back in. Slowly I approached. 

"Hello little beastie..." I said in a Jack Sparrow type voice. I love doing Jack impersonations and many people think I do a great job at his drunken walk and freaky hand gestures.

Careful to stay away from it's mouth, I moved from the side, keeping a close eye on the thrashing tentacles. I gently placed a hand on it's smooth skin. Almost before I could blink, a thick tentacle constricted around me. I froze, still keeping my hand on it, feeling it's suckers tugging at my clothes. It was testing me, I know it...

Staring at me, it kept it's grip tight. It was getting harder to breathe, but I refused to back down. Instead, to show my determination, I continued to pet it softly.

"It's...okay." I muttered between each labored breath. It's gaze was unfaltering. It tightened a bit. Again I paused, meeting it's almost deadly glare of a frustrated predator. "Wanna get...back to the water?"

It just let out a weird soft moan. I wasn't sure with it could understand me, but it responded and even released it's grasp. I almost collapsed. My chest felt like it was on fire and I found it a miracle that I managed to even speak...or stay awake!

After catching my breath, I noticed it's skin condition. It was getting a bleached look. Chlorine wasn't very good for it...I'll fix that soon. But until then, it'll just have to make do. With all my strength, I hauled it back into the water, not caring to get wet myself.

Back in it's element, the Kraken swam around for a bit, seemingly showing off. Afterwards, it reached a tentacle out at me. I knew what the suckers did to your face, and I was none to happy to have the limb coming right for my head. Cautious and slightly scared, I backed off a bit.

It hesitated for a second before withdrawing. I appreciated that it respected my space for now...

"How you doing?" I asked, kneeling nearby. I was keeping enough room to retreat should it lash out again. It just stared at me, floating motionlessly. I smiled, feeling less nervous. "You're cute. Did you know that?"

It responded by swimming slowly towards the edge and rising itself on the surface. Before thinking, I petted it again. And again, it reached a tentacle towards my head.

Still not willing, I back off out of range.

"Bedtime! Get your tails into your rooms now!" I snapped my gaze to the house at the sound of my mom's voice. I looked back at the Kraken. It looked sad. Sad that I refused to be touched.

Well...it let me pet it. Might as well return the favor...but if even one sucker tries to take my face off, I'm leaving.

"Alright...just one little poke." I whispered to it. The tentacle barely touched the top of my head when my mom yelled again and I had to dash into the house. One last look.

It was withdrawing it's limb and looking back at me.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." I told it in reassurance, though I doubt it'll need it. Afterall, it's the Kraken. The most fearsome creature in the ocean. It can sink ships down with the greatest of ease. No way does it need moral support from me.

I got inside and went up to my room. My sister was already there, tucking herself in her bed. She looked at my shirt.

"Why are you wet?" she asked. I looked too, making a face that suggested I was seeing it for the first time.

"I dunno..." was the only answer I gave her before I went to change in the bathroom. Afterwards, I crawled into my bed and turned out the lights. Next to me is the window to the backyard, and I watched the Kraken swimming around until I dozed off.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day...after all, my family and neighbors are definitly going to notice the giant sea monster inside the pool. And I have to think about getting it some salt water and consider what to feed it...

Yup...tomorrow will determine everything...I just hope that the Kraken and I will be ready...

Kraken...Cracker...Crikey...I'll nickname it Kraky...

* * *

Please review! I'm beggin ya! I'm down on my hands and knees! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean.

YAY!!! A review! Thank you very much Rokhal! I will try to answer your questions in this chapter or in some other chappy. And thanks about that other squid info...I guess I never thought of that difference...cool.

Note: I'm not sure what gender the Kraken is, but according to wikipedia, it's a male. So I'll go along with that...

* * *

"MOMMY!!!!" I woke when I heard the scream of my little brother. I looked at the clock. Crap...ten already. Normally I woke up earlier than the rest of the family. Quickly, I looked out the window. 

By now, everyone in my family was surrounding the pool, keeping a safe distance away from Kraky, who was waving his tentacles threateningly. Quickly I got up and rushed downstairs to the outside.

"Mom!" I called out, coming to Kraky's rescue. "Let me explain."

"What is that THING?!?" she asked me angrily. She always blaimes me for things like this. True, I always bring distressed animals home, mostly sun-baking worms and cracked-shelled snails...and Kraky is definitly not your average animal.

"It's Kraky. He's...my...Kraken." I explained hesitantly. The look on mom's face was scaring me. It looked like she was going to bust with anger, and believe me, that's the scariest thing you'll ever see.

"Get rid of it! NOW!!!"

I looked at Kraky, then back at mom. I was going to do the suicidal thing and stick up for myself...I might not make it unscathed after this.

"No..." I'm dead...well, at least I've done the impossible. I caught a glimpse of surprised/reassuring looks from my sibs.

"I'll ask you again. Get rid of it...now." she said in a deadly manner. Oh, I'll be in for an ass whoopin...it was nice knowing the world...

"I don't want to...he likes me." I told her, not exactly knowing if it's the entire truth...oh well. Kraky will like me when this is over...if it goes towards my way of things...he better love me after this.

"It'll eat us. If it is what you say it is, it'll be too big to handle." my mom told me, surprisingly soft toned...I was stun still at first, but I shook out of it.

"Nothing's too big for me. I'll take care of him. I'll feed him and love him and all that good stuff. But please don't make me get rid of him." I pleaded, giving mom the sweetest look I could muster at the moment.

Mom sighed and looked at Kraky, not even attempting to hide her look of disgust.

"You already have pets." she said. I jumped a bit in impatience.

"But they're not my own. The turtle and rat is my friend's. I'm just watching them, remember?" I told her. "And that scorpion belongs to dad. The cat's yours."

"What about the hamsters?" she asked almost angrily.

"They don't count. All of us takes that responsibilty. Please, just give me a chance...give Kraky a chance."

"You can't keep a wild animal." she told me.

"Are fish wild animals? Are hermit crabs wild animals? Isn't our scorpion a wild animal? If they are, why do they get sold in pet stores?" I asked her. Marcel took my side, as if just now taking up the courage to argue against the scariest person alive.

"All pets start out as wild, you know..." he muttered just loud enough to be heard. My sister mumbled her agreement under her breath. C'mon mom. You can't win this one.

She sternly looked at all of us. "It's still dangerous."

"No he's not." I told her. I crept to the edge of the pool, which was about a rectangle in shape, the deepest water is 12 feet...but I never go that deep. "Watch."

Before anyone could stop me, I jumped in with Kraky. I heard mom yelling, but I couldn't make out her words underwater. I swam towards Kraky, hoping mom will be proved wrong. If this Kraken eats me...I had a good run.

He was beautiful to my eyes. At around...I don't know, ten maybe fifteen feet long, he was tiny compared to the movie, but huge compared to most squids. Most of his length was it's...head so to speak.

It's huge eyes were orange in color and absolutly fascinating. I couldn't look away. Two tentacles were longer than the others and I especially kept an eye on those two.

Normal squids and cuttlefishes use their two long tentacles to strike out at their prey. If Kraky was anything like a normal squid, he'll use those to snatch hold of his food and bring it to the mouth.

It's color is...kind of hard to explain at this tense moment. It would do great camouflage in the sea water...but made him very obvious here in our pool.

Kraky swam around and around me, like a shark checking out a potential meal. Okay...bad analogy. Kraky was just curious...I hope...


End file.
